The Blooming Lily
by TerraZeal
Summary: After a one night stand at a party, fifteen year-old Leni Loud finds herself in a situation no teenage girl would ever want to be in. With Lori's help, will Leni manage to get through this hard time? Teen pregnancy. Don't read if that isn't your cup of tea. T for talk of sexual situations. I own nothing! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** This is a FINISHED fic, and I will be posting chapters either weekly or more, depending on whether or not people like this. It involves teen pregnancy (a 15 year old Leni), so if that isn't your cup of tea, move along. My friend and I were talking about what if the Loud parents weren't REALLY Lily's parents and this fic resulted. All the chapters are written and finished, and there is no Loud-cest (unless you REALLY want to interpret Lori's actions toward Leni that way). Chapter 2 is longer and more detailed._

 **The Blooming Lily – Chapter 1**

Leni felt a wave of nausea grip her as she rolled over in bed. She tried to push it down, but couldn't manage. This one was worse than the other times. She let out a coughing gag and felt some bile slide up her throat. She threw off the covers and ran for the bathroom, praying no one had got up yet, that there was no wait.

Her prayers were answered and the bathroom was blissfully line free. She ran to the toilet and vomited up last night's dinner, gagging as the nausea still washed over her, even though her stomach was empty. Tears ran down her cheeks from the coughing.

Leni was scared. Not because she thought she was sick. She knew it wasn't something contagious. If it were, Lori would have had it by now. She'd been sick nearly every morning for the last few weeks. It was making her look sick, not just feel sick. Her normally vibrant eyes had dark bags under them, her skin was paler than usual, but she still felt hunger and thirst. Perhaps a little more than she had before...this...had started, so she knew she wasn't sick.

No, she guessed what might be wrong, but she was too scared to tell anyone. Or to...to take a test. She was only fifteen. She couldn't be...not at fifteen. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the nausea finally stopped. Leni stood carefully and flicked on the lights above the medicine cabinet to get a better look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, her nose had a line of snot trailing from it, and her pale cheeks had a red tinge to them from the exertion of running and vomiting.

Leni splashed water over her face, hands shaking. She let out a deep, shaky breath and smiled at her reflection. _You're Leni Loud! You have to be happy! All the time. That's what they all expect from you!_ She told herself, using a wash cloth to clean her face more thoroughly. She ran a brush through her silky, pale blonde hair and looked at her reflection again. Just like normal, if not a little paler, with dark bags around her eyes.

No one knew she was waking up sick every morning for weeks. No one guessed. They just assumed she wasn't sleeping well. Not even Lori guessed. She slept through Leni's morning puke-fest. Of course, Lori snored so loud she probably couldn't hear a bomb if it went off. Leni spun in front of the mirror, her silky nightgown spinning and glittering in the light. If she were right, this beautiful gown wouldn't fit her much longer. Nothing would. Nothing would ever be normal again.

Tears stung her eyes again. She was stupid. So stupid. One night. She had thought it was just something that couldn't happen to her. That a one night mistake wouldn't cause something like this. Still...she wasn't sure, not completely. Maybe it was just...an STD or something. Maybe the boy from the party (she hadn't got his name) had just been sick and he gave it to Leni. It was sad that she hoped for an STD instead of...that. Today. Today she would buckle down and buy a test. She had to know for sure. Not knowing was killing her. Making her so nervous she could barely function, as evidenced by how her hands shook as she tried to open the door to her room as she left the bathroom.

The door opened for her, a glaring Lori staring back at her, suspiciously.

"Leni, what are you doing? You've literally been getting up and literally puking your guts out every morning for, like, weeks!" Lori's glare was burning. Leni's big sister could be intimidating.

Leni ignored Lori's glare and anger and slipped past her and sat down on her bed. Lori walked over and sat down next to her.

"Leni...you can tell me literally anything, you know?" Lori put an arm around Leni's shoulder, her anger with her sister fading, "Something's wrong, I know it is. You wouldn't normally let me yell at you like that. That's not a Leni-thing. Your big sister is here for you"

Lori pulled Leni into a hug. Tears welled in Leni's eyes as she clung to Lori, sobs escaping her. Lori just gripped her tighter and ran her fingers through her younger sister's hair, nuzzling Leni's pale blonde locks.

"Lori...I...something bad happened. You know like, that party from last month? I did something bad. There was a boy...I don't know his name. He was so nice, and had the most beautiful accent...this gorgeous face and great hair...I think he was in college...and I was so...so stupid...and we...we, like, did it. That. In the morning, he wasn't there, but I didn't care. That's not why I'm upset. It was fun. I liked it. I don't care if it was just a one thing thing. That was all I really wanted anyway. To know what it was like. I liked it, Lori. I don't like what's happening now." Leni sobbed.

Lori stared at Leni, flabbergasted. Leni had had sex before Lori!? With a random guy? Lori momentarily felt a sting of jealousy, but suppressed it when she saw how much Leni was hurting now.

"Leni, what did he do to you? Did he hit you, like, during or after or something? If he did, I promise I'll literally pound him. I'll get our other sisters and Lincoln to pound him. Even better, I'll sic Lola on him. He won't know what hit him! He literally won't get away with hurting you. You're my little sister. My first sister. No one hurts you. Except me." Lori forced a smile at the last line.

"No, no...he didn't hurt me. I told you, I liked it. It was fun. I told you that. I was just, like, stupid. So stupid, Lori. Stupid like everyone expects Leni Loud to be. Stupid like that boy knew I was. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Leni screamed and pressed her face into a pillow, screaming again.

Lori pulled Leni into a hug and let her cry, stroking her hair gently, not even caring if Leni's snot soaked her nightgown. "Tell me, Leni. Tell me, or I'll literally never talk to you again!" Lori growled.

Leni laughed softly, pulling away from Lori. She wiped her eyes and nose with a tissue on the bedside table, blew her nose, and stared at Lori, blinking back more tears.

"We didn't...he didn't...use protection, Lori. I started getting sick in the morning a little while after that. I know everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I know what that means. I know what it could mean. What it probably means. I've seen Mom go through it like eight times." Leni's lips trembled.

Lori's eyes bulged, almost popping out of their sockets. Was Leni really saying what Lori thought she was? Leni was going to be...a mother!? She might be pregnant? LENI!? Of all people, it had happened to sweet, innocent, kind little Leni? It wasn't right. Lori wanted to start crying too. Her little sister...a mother. That shouldn't be.

"Leni...maybe...maybe you're wrong. You can take the test. Go to a doctor. It could just be some really bad virus or something. Like, something that's literally not contagious. I mean, you don't know for sure." Lori said, trying to comfort the sobbing Leni, who was currently curled up in a little ball on her bed, her soft blonde head on Lori's knees.

"It...It's not, Lori, and you know it! What am I going to do? How can I take care of a baby when I can barely walk and chew gum at the same time?" Leni snapped, angrily sobbing.

"Stop it! You're not stupid, and you know it! You act stupid only because it makes everyone else feel better about themselves, and I know! I've known all along. You used to help me with my homework. Homework that was a year ahead of what you were doing. And you were literally always right, Leni!" Lori shook her sister, glaring at her.

"Lori...I can't...they can't know. No one can. Please. I know I won't be able to hide the...you know, baby...but I can still be the stupid, silly Leni they all love. Mom and Dad even think I'm stupid. They feel better because of it. I don't care if people think I'm dumb as long as they're happy. Having someone as stupid as me in the family makes everyone else feel better. You know that. Lisa makes people mad because she acts smarter than everyone else. I don't want that. Please, Lori, please don't tell!" Leni's lips trembled, as she spilled more of her secrets to Lori.

"I won't...on one condition. We go get a test today, and make you a doctor's appointment. After all, if you really are having a baby, that's literally my little niece! I don't want her being sick or anything just because you were too scared! And yes, I KNOW it will literally be a girl! Lincoln was just a one in a million chance! Mom's family doesn't birth boys!" Lori put her hands on her hips and stared down at Leni with a glare that could wilt flowers.

Leni smiled. Lori loved her. Lori would help her, no matter what. She threw her arms around her big sister and thanked her over and over again, nuzzling her fluffy nightgown with her cheeks.

"Thanks, Lori. I love you so much, even when you do drag me across the room because I wear your shirts sometimes." Leni laughed.

Lori laughed along with Leni. For a long time, the sisters just held each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Yes, there's a little more tell than show, but I'm not the greatest at doing that. I still hope this is enjoyable for some people. Leni takes the test in this chapter and talks with her parents, with Lori's assistance and comfort._ _The small_ _chat_ _about abortion has NOTHING to do with my beliefs on_ _the action_ _._ _Bringing your own beliefs to a fanfic isn't really a good idea or_ _something to bring up in a fanfic_ _at all_ _. It's Leni's opinion, nothing more._

 **The Blooming Lily – Chapter 2**

Since it was a Saturday, everyone was free after eating breakfast. Rita had to work on short notice since another assistant had called out sick, and Lynn Sr. was helping Luan work on a comedy routine, so Leni and Lori had the entire day to themselves. The other kids were hanging around the house (or garage in Luna's case) just writing poems, having tea parties, band practice, playing games, or whatever else they did. Lori didn't really know.

"Dad! Leni and I are going shopping! See you later!" Lori called.

She had put makeup on Leni and dressed her in Lori's own expensive, deep violet sweater. It was cold, and Leni didn't need to get sick if she had a life inside her. The sweater looked better on Leni anyway, Lori had to admit. Lori had yellow-blonde hair that didn't go well with the dark violet, while Leni had a pale, almost silvery-blonde wave of hair that went well with anything. Lori had been jealous of Leni for a long time. Leni had everything. Looks, intelligence, family love, kindness...All Lori had were the car keys and the fact that she was the eldest.

Since Mom had carpooled with Dr. Feinstein, Vanzilla was still in the driveway, waiting for Lori and Leni. A sigh of almost relief escaped Leni's lips as she slid into Vanzilla's passenger seat and leaned back, getting comfortable. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile on her face. Lori was glad. Perhaps the talk she and Leni had had really did help her younger sister.

"Hey, Lori...thanks. For everything. I mean it. Like, really mean it. I don't know what I would do without you," Leni leaned over and squeezed Lori's shoulder, smiling.

"Anything for you, little sis. Literally. Anything. Leni...if it's, you know, positive, and I know you literally think it will be...what do you want to do?" Lori bit her lip and glanced at her sister as she pulled out of the driveway and drove in the direction of the drug store.

"What? What do you mean, what do I want to do?" Leni looked confused, a frown darkening her face slightly. Her eyes widened, "No! Lori, you can't mean that! I won't get rid of it, no matter what. I don't care about the baby's father, but I'm her mother. I can't even eat meat! What makes you think I would ever take the life of a baby?"

"Lisa would say that it isn't a baby until it has a brain...she would say it's just a mass of cells. I...wouldn't get rid of it either. I was just wondering what you were thinking, that's all. We'll take care of her, I promise. The other kids'll get literally pounded to a pulp if they hurt my baby niece!" Lori glared out the window at the traffic in front of her and slammed the horn angrily.

Several more horns answered hers. She growled in irritation, gritting her teeth as the car slowly made it's way to the drug store. Relieved, Lori pulled in and got a parking spot near the door. Leni didn't need to be exposed to the freezing weather, after all. She started to go and open the door for her sister, but Leni had already got out.

Leni was wringing her hands and biting her lip so hard it was bleeding. She looked ready to cry again. Leni swallowed and plastered the vacant Leni-smile on her face and walked into the store, not looking to see if Lori was following. A hand squeezed her shoulder. Lori had followed, and wanted to go with her.

"Thanks again, Lori." Leni hugged her sister, and walked toward the feminine care products, "So...this is where you get a-the-you know, like, the test."

Leni and Lori examined the tests sitting on the shelf, before Lori pulled one off and showed Leni.

"This one is supposed to be fast and really accurate. I know it's expensive, but I'm literally buying it anyway. I'll get a few more, just so we can be sure before we make a doctor's appointment, okay?" Lori smiled at her sister.

Leni nodded. She wanted to be sure. Absolutely sure before she embarrassed herself at the doctor's...a fifteen year old asking for a blood test to see if she were pregnant...it would be so embarrassing. Leni took the tests from Lori and walked toward the checkout.

"Leni, wait! Here!" Lori had grabbed a bottle of pre-natal vitamins, some of Leni's favorite skin cream, and a bottle of Fiji Spring Water. Lori wanted to take the stuff and carry it for Leni, but she knew Leni wanted to do it all by herself. At least, she wanted to buy it herself. Lori wadded up several twenties and pushed them into Leni's hand, ignoring her protests.

With her hands full, Leni placed the items on the nearby register. The middle-aged woman rang up the purchases and smiled at Leni.

"I know you. Miss Leni Loud. Is your mom pregnant again? That'll make, what, twelve now?" The woman asked, laughing.

"No, she's-" Leni started, before Lori interrupted her.

"Yeah! She literally thinks she might be, and we just want to be totally sure and help as much as we can!" Lori grinned manically at the woman and picked up the shopping bag and pulled Leni out of the store and into the car before she could say anything.

"Lori, what did you say that for?" Leni asked, "Mom's not pregnant! She can't be, remember? When she had Lisa, the doctor said she wouldn't be able to have anymore kids because all the kids she did have, like, messed up something in her uterus."

"I know, Leni, but I literally don't want rumors about you spreading before...well, before." Lori said, as she drove them home. Lori put the tests and pre-natal vitamins in her own purse, handing Leni the bag with the skin cream and water.

"Lori...I'll have to tell mom and dad sometime...I can't keep it secret forever!"

"I know, sweetie. It'll literally be the hardest thing ever, but you're strong. Like, super strong. Way stronger than us. Literally." Lori leaned over and kissed Leni softly on the cheek. Leni was shocked. Her elder sister was never this affectionate. Leni leaned into Lori's embrace, squeezing her, and got out of the car and walked into the house.

Lori and Leni quickly walked past their other siblings and practically ran into the bathroom.

"Hey, Leni...uhm...do you want to be alone when you...you know...literally take the first test?" Lori asked, concerned.

Leni shook her head, tears beading her eyes, "No. I'm scared Lori. I don't know what I'll do. I, like, know it's going to be positive. I don't need these tests...I'm just like, doing it for you. Because...you want me to."

Leni tore open the package and read the instructions, breathing heavily. _Here goes nothing,_ Leni thought. _The moment of truth. The moment I know for a fact that I'll be a mom._

Leni pulled down her pants and followed the instructions. The test said to wait about two minutes or so after following the instructions. Hands shaking, Leni laid the test on the back of the toilet, standing up and waiting. Lori grabbed her from behind, nuzzling her gently.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Whatever happens, it will literally be okay. I'm here for you. I'm literally always here for you." Lori's voice sounded strangled and full of unshed tears.

Leni picked up the test, dropped it once, and stared at it, squeezing the tears out of her eyes so she could see more clearly. Yes. She knew it. Two pink lines. She sat down on the toilet and sobbed.

"It's, like, positive, Lori. I'm going to be a mom. A mom! Me. It's scary. I'm scared!" Leni wiped her eyes on her sweater, which happened to be Lori's. Lori said nothing for once, not caring about her stupid clothes.

"It'll be okay. It will literally, like, LITERALLY be okay. I promise. Mom got pregnant when she was only nineteen. It's...it's not the literal worse thing ever. Your little girl will get to grow up with an awesome, young, beautiful mom! Mom and Dad will be super young grandparents! I will literally be the best aunt ever, I promise. My niece will always be taken care of, literally!" Lori said.

"Oh, wait. You have to take at least one other test. Be sure, literally really sure, before...you know...mom and dad, okay? You'll literally do it, right?"

Leni opened the other test and used it, waiting. Lori frowned at her. "Maybe you should have waited a while before doing the second one...but I literally don't know. It's like, not something I've ever done. And I've never watched mom, so I literally have no idea...but...I guess..."

Lori trailed off as Leni's eyes filled with tears again as she stared at the new test, two pink lines clearly visible.

Leni blinked her puffy pink eyes at Lori and nodded slowly. "I guess we should, like, tell mom and dad. I mean, get it over with, right?" Her lips trembled, "But Lori...what if they kick me out?"

Lori grabbed Leni's shoulder and shook her slightly, "Then they'll have to kick me out, too! And I'm sure our other siblings will have something to say about it if they kick you out! You're literally everyone's favorite sister!"

"Lori...please, they can't know. Just you. Not even Luna. At least not yet. Please." Leni begged.

"They won't. Here. Mom's home now, and dad's done doing whatever it was he was doing with the others. They're just resting in the living room. I'll call them to come up here. My room is literally the room with the thickest walls. You know how bad I complained when people kept overhearing me talking to my friends!"

Leni nodded numbly as Lori dialed her mother's cell number and asked them to come up to their room, they needed to talk to both of them about something super important and no one else could know. Lori put the phone down on the bed and scooched closer to Leni, putting an arm around her shoulder. A few seconds later, Rita and Lynn Sr. entered their bedroom. They both had concerned looks on their faces, even Lynn, who normally was quite a happy jokester, except when he was sobbing over something silly, like the sports channel or losing a shirt button.

"Lori, Leni, honey...we're here. You can talk now," Rita said, closing the door and locking it behind her. She sat down on Lori's bed across from the sisters, followed by her husband.

"Mom...mom...something happened to me. Something stupid. I did something really stupid," Leni choked out.

Rita frowned, "Oh, honey...whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you, no matter what you did or what happened to you, I promise. Dad does, too, and I know Lori does. Just look at the way she's holding you! An iron grip, just like when you held each other after nightmares as children!"

"But mom...dad...this isn't just something that will go away. It can't go away."

"Mom's right, honey. Just tell us. I did some stupid things when I was young, too. Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't as bad as some of the stuff we did as teenagers!" Lynn Sr. laughed, but it was strained. He was worried about Leni, despite his joking nature.

Leni mutely handed her mother the stick with the pink lines and cringed, waiting for the screams, the tears. Rita was simply silent as she stared at the positive pregnancy test. She'd taken many pregnancy tests in her lifetime, and nine times they were positive. She knew what those pink lines meant. She looked up at her eldest daughters.

"Leni...is this...are you...? My little baby is going to have a baby? My sweet little Leni?" Tears brimmed in Rita's eyes and she bit her lip.

"What? Say...what?" Lynn Sr. grabbed the stick out of Rita's hand and looked at it himself, "This is for real? This isn't just one of Luan's pranks, right?"

Leni wasn't sure whether her father sounded hopeful or just desperate. She knew they would be upset. Leni burst into tears, her head throbbing, her eyes aching. She grabbed another tissue and cleaned herself up.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm like, so stupid. So, so stupid! Stupid Leni. Stupid is what Leni does."

Rita closed her eyes for a minute, took a deep breath, and drew Leni into a hug. "You aren't stupid. It was an accident. Please don't worry about it for a second. I promise I'll take care of everything. I promise. We both do, right, honey?"

Lynn blinked stupidly at Rita, before nodding in agreement. "Of course, sweetheart. We'll help you however we can. Mistakes...mistakes happen. Don't tell her this, but Lisa was a mistake." He gave another strained laugh.

Rita sat silent on the bed for nearly ten minutes before speaking again, just staring at Leni, her eyes red.

"Leni. Leni...I want to ask you something. Something important. To us both." Rita said, taking a deep breath.

Leni nodded. "Of course, anything, just please don't kick me out. Please. I want my baby to be loved, to grow up here. With us. With the Loud family."

"Exactly, Leni. The little life inside you is a Loud. We can...make it so she's your sister." Rita sighed, "I'll tell everyone that the child is mine. I'll even wear a fake pregnancy belly when it gets closer to time. We can...well, we can tell them you're going to a special school a few counties over for the last three months. That's when it's near impossible to hide it. When the baby is born, we'll bring you home."

Leni stared at her mother. What she was proposing...Leni's baby would get the best care and family possible. No one would ever know that Leni had been pregnant. It was the best thing for her. But her daughter would never know who her real mother was. She would know Rita Loud as her mother, not Leni...but then, as Leni's sister, she would have a father, too. She wouldn't grow up thinking her family was weird. Of course, Clyde was normal, and he had two dads...what was normal, now, anyway?

Normal didn't matter. Leni gulped a sob back. What was best for her daughter mattered. She nodded at her mother.

"Thank you. Thank you, mom and dad...and you, Lori. When...when I'm about to give birth, where do you want me to stay? A hotel costs too much for a few months." Leni asked.

Rita leaned over and put a hand on Leni's thigh, "Your grandfather will probably be more than happy to take you in for a few months, but...he has a bit of a big mouth sometimes. There's also...Aunt Ruth. She would never tell a soul, and I can promise you that you won't be cleaning litter boxes or eating moldy pudding." Rita laughed softly.

"Okay. Aunt Ruth's. I want to stay with Aunt Ruth until my baby is born, when it's time to hide it. I know it sounds crazy, but Aunt Ruth...I really do like her. I always have. She was always nice to me." Leni folded her hands around her mother's.

"I'm going with Leni!" Shouted Lori, standing and glaring at her parents, "I'll help Aunt Ruth as payment for taking care of my sister! I'll clean her litter box, give her a pedicure, literally anything to make sure Leni is fine!"

Rita laughed again, "Alright, dear, but...you both will have to miss school. I'll tell them you're taking special classes. No one from your school will know either. And...I'll have another baby. They told me I couldn't ever have another child after Lisa. I love children. You...you don't know how much I want this." Rita broke into tears.

Leni was now happy she could give her mother something special. Something no one else could right now. She could give her mother another daughter. Another baby. She could give her siblings another little sister...or brother, if it turned out that way, which was unlikely. Rita's family had a history of women birthing mostly girls.

The family hugged each other tightly, Lynn and Rita stroking their daughters' blonde heads, murmuring words of comfort to them. Rita broke away, a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess I'll owe Dr. Feinstein again...his wife is a nurse and I'll have to get the realistic pregnancy belly from someone! I'm his favorite dental assistant, so I know he'll cover for me. He'll make sure everyone thinks I'm really pregnant," Rita hugged Leni again, "No one will ever know the truth. I'll even tell Feinstein that it's to teach my husband about what women go through. I'll say it's for him."

"Hey!" Shouted Lynn Sr., "What did I ever do to you!?" He was pouting, staring at his wife.

"Honey, it's a joke. He won't even ask. He knows we have a lot of kids and a lot of stuff going on. He won't even question me, trust me. I might have to repay him by catering his grandson's bar mitzvah next year, though...oh well, I love Dr. Feinstein. Now...I guess it's as good of time as any to tell the other kids that they're going to have a baby sister or brother, right?" Rita asked.

"Well...I uh...sort of promised Lori I'd go to the doctor. You know, to make sure. Even though the test is positive, I have symptoms, and I've missed my...time. Lori wants to make sure her niece is okay. And...and I do want to know if my daughter will be okay...well, my sister...your daughter." Tears streamed down Leni's red face again as she imagined the little girl growing up, thinking Leni was her big sister, not knowing about her mother.

"Alright, honey, tomorrow. There'll be an opening at my OBGYN tomorrow. I had an appointment. I was...going to see if there happened to be any way I could have another child, but I guess I don't need that appointment now." Rita pressed a soft hand to Leni's slim stomach, where the small life was growing.

"We're having another baby! I'm so happy!" Lynn sobbed, as he was prone to do over the most silly things, and important things, like this.

"I'm glad I could make you guys happy. I really am. I'm glad you don't think I'm like, really stupid," Leni said, smiling at her parents, her eyes so puffy from crying that she could only make out their blurry faces. "I hope she looks like me. I mean, you guys. The boy...her father...I said I don't know him, but he had pale skin and dark hair, just like dad, and I have blonde hair like mom...I'm sure she'll look like me."

"Don't worry. She will. Now please get some sleep, Leni, Lori. You two have had a long day. You need to rest. After the doctor appointment tomorrow, we'll break the news to the rest of the family about their new little sibling."

Rita kissed Leni and Lori and left the room, Lynn grinning happily at them and ranting about needing a whole bunch of new baby stuff, turning Lisa's room into half a nursery, and other random things.

Leni pulled her nightgown on and slipped into bed, sighing. "Thanks Lori. For everything. You really are the best big sister anyone can have."

Lori, wanting to pamper her little sister, and her niece, pulled the covers over Leni and kissed her head, finally hugging her tightly.

"Always, Leni. I love you. You're my little sister. Nothing you do can ever make me really mad. Not even when you stretch out my clothes. Not that you really could." Lori laughed, "You're thinner than I am. You're prettier, nicer, and everyone loves you."

Leni smiled at Lori, "That's not true. Everyone loves you, too. You're everyone's big sister. You're the one they look to for guidance. And you're super pretty. I think that boy, the one you keep picking on, I think he likes it. Likes you. And I won't be thinner than you for much longer."

Lori held back a giggle at the thought of Roberto Santiago ever liking _her_. That was insane. She picked on him, threw gum in his hair, tripped him...but...why did he still hang around her if he didn't like her? Maybe Leni was right. Maybe instead of tripping him, she should give the silly boy a chance. He was as dumb as a box of rocks, but he was sweet, romantic, and handsome.

At least, that's what his other dates had said. He'd always dumped them a few weeks after starting to date them, though. Roberto...Bobby...Santiago. Lori smiled. Maybe she would talk to him. At least try to be his friend. Compared to all this other stuff, picking on a sweet dumb boy seemed stupid. Lori crawled into bed and closed her eyes, thinking of the boy, Bobby Santiago, and whether she should date him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:** Leni gets a visit from two of her family members while staying at Aunt Ruth's. To her shock, only one of them is her parent. Leni wonders how Lucy could have possibly found out, when not even Lisa had figured it out. Aunt Ruth's flowers that Lucy likes are indeed real and follow that blooming pattern. I can include a picture in my next chapter if people are interested in the flowers._

 **The Blooming Lily – Chapter 3**

The months seemed to fly by. It wasn't long until Leni and Lori were staying at Aunt Ruth's. Their old aunt was surprisingly pleasant and completely non-judgmental about Leni's pregnancy.

She told them that their late grandmother, her brother Albert's wife, had also gotten pregnant before she turned twenty. It seemed to be a family tradition. Instead of asking them to help with her cats, she helped them with stuff. Even getting the best pre-natal food and drink, along with vitamins, that she could for Leni's dinner.

Since it was several towns over, Leni and Lori didn't bother staying in Ruth's house the whole time. No one knew them, so it didn't matter if they saw Leni's pregnancy. When Rita had told the other Loud children that she was having another baby, it had been chaos. Happy chaos, but chaos. Lisa was thunderstruck.

She would finally have a roommate just like the other sisters. Lincoln was hopeful. Hopeful that her baby would be a boy. The others were just so excited that they rushed to help prepare the nursery, which would be in Lisa's room.

Luan make a lot of funny, cute mobiles and wallpaper. Luna recorded some soft, sweet baby songs for her future sister. Lucy asked Great-grandma Harriet to make sure her little sis would be okay. Lynn was thrilled to have a future playmate who might love sports. Lola and Lana were too excited to argue, for once. Lana eagerly thinking about which of her reptiles to show to her sister first, while Lola couldn't wait to have another sibling to play dress up with, regardless of whether it happened to be a girl or boy.

Together, the nursery in Lisa's room was finished in record time, while the actual time of the pregnancy also seemed to fly by. Leni pressed a hand against her bulging belly. She was nearly full term. The baby could come at any moment.

Lori had Rita on speed dial, since she was going to be the baby's mother, she should be at the hospital when she was born. The baby had indeed been identified as a girl, to no one's surprise at all. Leni felt a sharp pang against her stomach, her hand feeling the same soft touch. Things like this were what made her doubt her decision for the girl to grow up calling someone else mother, but Rita was a good mother...she would be perfect. Another butterfly touch pushed against her hand.

She smiled. The baby had kicked again! She called over Lori and Aunt Ruth. This wasn't the first time, but the baby was active today. She was kicking a lot, and Leni was sure Lori and Ruth would want to feel it. Lori walked over, a small black kitten in her hands. It had a white "mask" on it's face and a few white markings on it's feet.

"Leni, what's up? How are you?" She held out the small black tabby kitten, "Look, isn't he adorable? Aunt Ruth is literally giving him to us! Now we'll finally have a cat along with all our other pets!" Lori squealed and squeezed the black kitten tightly, causing an angry mew.

Leni smiled, "He's great! Looks like my little girl won't be the only new member of our family! Lori, she kicked again. She's doing it a lot now. Do you and Ruth want to feel?" Leni pulled back her maternity shirt and ran a hand over her stomach.

"Oooh! Yes!" Lori held the black kitten in one hand and touched Leni's stomach with the other. She felt several soft, butterfly-like touches. That was her niece! She was feeling a life! A healthy little life, according to the doctors. "She's so strong and active. I literally know Lynn will try and make her a sports player! Ruthie is in the kitchen, making you some soup, or cooking who knows what...She might want to feel in a few minutes."

Leni giggled as the little girl kicked furiously several times. "Tell Ruth thanks. I haven't...well, really thought of it, but I really love Aunt Ruth. She didn't have to do this. We should be taking care of her, not the other way around. When...when this is over, I'm going to come here as often as I can, to help her like she's helped me. Moldy pudding and extra toe be damned!" She laughed.

Leni reached out and stroked the small kitten in Lori's grasp. It gave a tiny mew and started purring as it leaned into Leni's touch. "Is the kitty a boy or a girl? Or do we not know? Oh, and what's it's name?"

Lori sat down on the floor next to Leni and put the small kitten on her belly, where it circled in place a few times and laid down to sleep, "Ruth says it's a boy. I guess that'll make Lincoln happy. Not as good as a little brother like he was hoping for, but at least he'll have a new boy to show around. I named him Cliff, after Cliff Sterret, the comic artist. I really loved his strips. They were so funny and literally super unique for the time! He's still considered an amazing artist to this day!"

Leni stroked Cliff softly. The kitten purred and stretched in his sleep, rolling over on his belly, opening one dark green eye at Leni. Leni nuzzled the small cat. So adorable. The way she felt about a new kitten...she couldn't imagine the feeling when she held her own daughter.

The thought of giving her to her parents to raise...to not being her mother anymore...it was enough to bring her to tears, if she didn't know that the baby was getting a better life, a better family. A full, big, happy family, to care for her and love her. Lots of sisters, and a single brother.

Leni felt something soft press against her legs. She looked down. A small, orange tabby kitten with bright green eyes looked up at her and meowed softly. Leni giggled and, with some effort, reached down to pick up the little orange kitten. Something about it just screamed female. She ran a hand over the kitten's back and sat her on the sofa next to their kitten, Cliff.

Lori squealed when she saw the kittens playing with each other, "Cliff likes his sister! I wish we could literally take them both, but mom said only one cat. With all our other pets, two cats would be too much. Oh! I literally did find the orange girl a home, though! You know Clyde's dads? They're literally looking to get Clyde a cat for his birthday, and I told them about Ruth's newest litter. They want to name her after an Egyptian queen. Cleopawtra. How punny...at least that's what Luan would say." Lori rolled her eyes.

Leni smiled at the orange kitten and Cliff, batting at each other playfully, "Well, I guess we'll still get to see this little girl sometimes. If Clyde isn't so protective of her that he never lets her leave the house. I know how Clyde is. Especially with his obsessive crush on you!" Leni giggled.

Lori threw a pillow at her sister, glaring, "Stop that! Clyde is literally a dummy! He's cute and nice, but he's just too young and literally NOT my type at all. Even if I were interested, he's way too smart for me. I mean, LISA, a three year old, has to tutor me for me to even get a C in Calculus!"

"Well, maybe you should just tell him that. Tell Clyde that he just isn't your type, but you like him a lot as a friend. Maybe spend time with him as a friend. Well, if he gets over that 'fainting in your divine presence' thing." Leni threw the pillow back at Lori.

Lori put the pillow down as she heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it, Aunt Ruth!"

To Lori's surprise, it was her mother and...Lucy!? Her mother wasn't wearing the pregnancy belly from Dr. Feinstein, which meant Lucy had somehow figured out the truth...or Rita had told her. Lori gaped.

"Wha-mom, what's Lucy doing here? I thought we were-" Lori was interrupted.

"Shh, it's okay, Lori! Lucy knows. She won't tell anyone, she swears. She wanted to tell Leni in person how she figured it out...and I'd kind of like to know, too." Rita put a hand on her gloomy daughter's small shoulder.

Lucy wrapped her pale arms around Lori and gave her a small smile, "I would like to see my other sister, and my niece, please. Normally, I care only about what happens at the end of life, not the beginning, but I was asked to speak to Leni," said Lucy in her dull monotone, a small smile still on her grim face.

Lucy walked past Lori and all of Aunt Ruth's cats. Ruth was still cooking dinner, apparently, since Lucy did not see her anywhere. She stared through her mop of black hair at her beautiful older sister Leni. Leni seemed to be more beautiful than ever, if that were possible. All the female Louds had been jealous of her at some point. Her perfect, light skin, always unblemished, except for that time Lisa had used her for an experiment, and her long, nearly glittery silver-blonde hair.

Two kittens were playing on the sofa next to her, while she watched, one hand on her large stomach. Lucy cleared her throat, not wanting to startle Leni as she normally startled her sisters. Leni looked away from the kittens and gasped, putting a hand to her mouth in shock.

"But...Lucy...why...I thought mom would-would-" Leni stammered.

Lucy sat down on the edge of the sofa, avoiding the kittens, "The living never spoke of my future niece. Our great-grandma Harriet told me. She told me to talk to you. And to protect my niece, always. I will, and I will keep your secret, I just wanted to see you. To tell you that your baby has protectors in the spirit world."

Lucy ran a small hand over Leni's belly. Leni grabbed her hand and pressed it against her as the baby kicked a few times. Another smile forced it's way on to Lucy's face. The gloomy girl laid her head on Leni's stomach and listened carefully for the sound of another heartbeat. Most would say you couldn't hear it, but some part of Lucy knew that she heard the sound of a life within her sister, and another part, the part no one believed in, felt the energy of a new life. A spirit and a soul within.

Lucy knelt in the floor next to Leni, "Great-grandma Harriet said she thinks you'll be an amazing mom...or rather, sister. She said that you have depths none of us ever knew about, that you're special. I think so too."

Tears brimmed in Leni's eyes, "Oh, Lucy! Thank you...and thank great-grandma Harriet, if you know, you can do that stuff for real. It's...it's hard to believe stuff like that is real...but I guess...you found out from someone...why can't it have been from beyond?" Leni hugged her little sister. The gloomy young girl squeezed her tightly.

"I love you, Leni. I love you, too, little niece. Little sister," Lucy gently hugged Leni's belly and drew back, examining the small black kitten and the orange one. She seemed very interested in the little black one. Black cats, of course. Lucy's superstitious stuff.

Rita sat down next to Leni, after putting the kittens on the floor to play with Lucy.

"How are you doing, honey? Good? Any weird cravings?" Rita smiled.

"Well...I got a craving for those peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches Lincoln always tries to get us to eat. I don't know if I'll still like after she's born, but they're really awesome. Lincoln was right...or it's just a weird craving, like you said. Oh, and pickles and popcorn. Especially popcorn dipped in pickle juice," Leni blushed slightly at the confession.

"That's no worse than my many cravings over my many pregnancies! When I was pregnant with you, I couldn't get enough of pizza topped with chocolate mints. When I was pregnant with Lori and Lucy, I had cravings for cabbage mixed with ice cream...and then there was this time I was obsessed with the smell of your dad's feet...don't tell Lynn that it was because of her." Rita bit her lip and looked disgusted with herself, but laughed.

"Ewww, mom! That's literally the grossest thing ever!" said Lori, following Ruth from the kitchen where she'd gone to help her.

"Rita! My sweet little niece! I'm so happy to see you. Having your daughters here has been a delight! Lori really helped with the cats. That's why I gave one of Pepper's kittens to her!" said Ruth. Pepper was the name of the cat who had birthed the litter that Cliff and the small orange kitten had come from.

"Here, my darlings, I made a nice dinner! Thanks for calling to tell me who all was coming, Rita, dear," Ruth beckoned them into her dining room where a large plate of rolls and a steaming hot pot of what looked like homemade broth and dumplings awaited them. "I have bread pudding for dessert, too! Don't worry, it's not moldy or old! I made it today."

Together, the family sat down and enjoyed Ruth's oddly excellent homemade meal, eating silently, occasionally having to shoo away the cats who thought the table was a bed.

Rita gave a slight cough, "Leni, honey, how do you feel? I mean, I know how I felt all nine times, but you're...well, you."

"I'm okay, mom. I just...I just want her to be born already. I'm not looking forward to the pain, but I am looking forward to, like, meeting her. I...haven't even thought of a name. Should I be the one to name her, or you?" Leni asked, biting her lip. She wanted to name her daughter, but Rita would be the one she would call mom.

Rita leaned over and stroked Leni's silky blonde hair, "I think you should name her. Just one...request. Please pick a name that starts with an 'L'. All my children have names that start with 'L'...so naming her that way would be perfect."

"I don't know...I never thought of what to name her, really. I just know that...well...I wanted to, even though she's going to be your daughter," Leni sighed and took a bite of dumplings and a roll.

Lucy sighed in boredom and stared through Ruth's patio door, which was in the dining room. She had what looked like a dead garden, except for some brilliantly colored flowers, ranging from pale to bright pink, on what looked like a leaf-less dead stem.

"Aunt Ruth...what kind of flowers are those? Are they fake? I've never seen anything like it before," said Lucy, pointing at the dead stems topped with brilliant pink flowers.

Ruth looked at what Lucy was pointing at and smiled, "Oh, those are special flowers. Very special indeed. They seem to die off in the early summer. They sprout beautiful and vibrant leaves for a few months, and then start to wilt and look as if they're dying. Around August, surprising everyone who doesn't know about them, those beautiful pink flowers appear. I love them."

Lucy smiled. She liked flowers, not just because they were a large part of funerals, but because they represent life and death...and eventually birth and rebirth. Light and dark. Even Lucy needed a break from the darkness, and flowers were part of that break.

"What are they called?" asked Lucy, wanting to plant some of her own around the Loud house.

"They have several names, but the most common is 'Surprise Lily'. If you would like, I can dig a lily up for you to take home and plant at your house. The lilies spread rather quickly and the bulbs are very hardy," Ruth chuckled, "My cats love them for some reason. I think the sudden appearance of the bright flowers from what looks like a dead plant shocks them and they're curious. Curious as a cat!"

"I would love one. Thank you, Aunt Ruth," Lucy smiled again. She had smiled more today than she had in the last month, she thought.

"Lily..." said Leni, thoughtfully, "Surprise Lily. It's perfect. It's wonderful." Tears welled in her eyes.

"What is, dear?" asked Rita, worried about her daughter.

"Her name, mom. Lily. That's it. She's like the flowers. Appears when you least expect it, looking to be nothing but something that will cause problems...but in the end turns out to be something amazing. Something so beautiful."

"That's wonderful. Such a beautiful name, Leni. Such a wonderful inspiration. We'll definitely have to plant some of these around our house. The baby...Lily...is probably going to ask where her name came from someday," Rita smiled and reached over to hug Leni.

Leni nuzzled her mother's shoulder, smiling with relief. She had finally picked a name for her daughter. One she and Rita both liked. A perfect name. For a perfect little girl. No matter what, even if the doctor said something was 'wrong' with Lily, she would always be perfect in her mother's eyes. Both of her mothers', Leni knew. Little Lily would bloom in a few days or weeks, and she would see her parents and siblings for the first time. A surprise Lily, for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** Yes, I know the time skip might not be appreciated by all, but I still hope you guys enjoy this. If you have a specific point in the story where you would like more information/another story, let me know and I'll do it. I'm working on a series of one-shots and short stores in the Blooming-verse, so I could include them. I am already working on one when Lucy found out, thanks to a suggestion by a reviewer. However, this is not Lucy's story or anyone else's. It's Leni and Lori's story, that's why there isn't much focus on the other characters. Hope you like this. Only one more chapter. Or two. I might have to add a few things after I go over it. Yes, there is a hint that Lucy MIGHT be adopted, but I haven't decided if I want to go that route with her yet. Yes, Back In Black showed Lucy with blonde hair, but she had black hair as a baby in The Whole Picture. Was she REALLY a goth baby or is that her natural color? I think it's natural, like Lincoln's white hair. I tried to write the giving-birth part as realistically as possible while keeping most of the gross-out stuff out. I'm a mommy, too, so I know that there's a LOT of gross stuff that happens when giving birth. Stuff that most people don't want to read about. Yes, most of the time only one person is allowed in the birthing room, but I was allowed to have my husband and my mother at the same time, so Leni's hospital is lenient like mine was._

 **The Blooming Lily – Chapter 4**

A few days later, they were sitting around Ruth's dining table, enjoying another meal, this time cooked by Leni's mother rather than Ruth. Ruth was checking on the newborn kittens and making sure Pepper was caring properly for them. Cliff and the orange one that was to be adopted by Clyde's parents were both rather hyperactive, and the orange one had a bit of a temper on her, compared to the easy going Cliff.

"Ah!" Leni gasped, putting a hand to her stomach. A gush of wetness spread between her legs and a pang hit her. "Ow. Ow...mom, I think it's happening. Like, now. Hospital. We need to go to the-" Another pain hit her and she bit her lip so hard it bled.

Rita and Lori both jumped to their feet and grabbed Leni, pulling her to stand. "It's okay, honey. Just breathe. I did this nine times! Breathing does help. Remember the lamaze classes Lori took you to. Just breathe. In and out, deep breaths," Rita held her daughter and helped her quickly out the door, barely checking to see if Lucy or Aunt Ruth were following.

Ruth dusted her hands and smiled at the family, "Let me wash my hands! Been on litter box duty, then I'll be right there. I wouldn't miss the birth of my great-grandniece!" The older woman laughed heartily.

"Ruthie, Lucy! Are you guys coming? It would literally be nice to have more family!" Lori said, still supporting Leni and helping her into the car.

Ruth hurried out the door, "I said I was taking care of the kittens litter box. Kittens are babies, too, you know," Ruth headed toward the door.

Lucy nodded, watching Leni in fascination. She'd always been asleep or occupied when her mother had gone into labor. This...was the beginning of a life. When mortality truly begins. Lucy followed silently, still watching Leni intently. Aunt Ruth put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and steered her away from the litter box she almost stepped in near the door.

"Careful, dear. We don't need another reason to go to the hospital," Aunt Ruth chuckled and squeezed Lucy's shoulders.

The younger girl was no huge fan of Aunt Ruth, but she really was a nice woman, despite her obsession with cats. She was giving them a beautiful black kitten, after all. And she'd cared for Leni and Lori for months with no complaints. Lucy hugged Aunt Ruth, a quick embrace. She wasn't one for showing affection, but Ruth deserved it, for all the trouble she'd gone to. Ruth squeezed her back and opened the van's door for Lucy.

She crept into the third row of seats. Lori and Leni were sitting in the front row, Lori massaging her sister's shoulders and holding her close. Rita sat up front, and Aunt Ruth climbed in the passenger seat near Rita.

"Aunt Ruthie, please call Lynn and tell him it's happening. Tell him we have to go to the hospital now. Don't tell the other kids, just tell him to say he's going out for awhile," Rita handed her cell phone to Ruth, who looked at it a bit skeptically. She wasn't up to date on her technology, really. She still had a landline. Still, she managed to find Lynn's number and fill him in.

Lynn had screamed so loud that it made Ruth grimace. He sounded like a girl when he screamed. She held the phone away from her ear as Lynn screamed and babbled, and then hung up, shouting about taking a bus to the hospital right away. Ruth had no idea how the other children could NOT know, since Lynn was so loud. He really lived up to his family's name. Loud. Ruth laughed.

"Rita, honey, your husband screamed so loud he probably woke half the neighborhood! Poor man, lives up to his family name, he does," Ruth lightly punched her niece in the arm, "Shoulda listened to me when I said to wait to find a husband!"

Rita laughed, a little nervously. At least Ruth was trying to keep up the humor. Rita was nervous as hell. In hours or less, she would be a grandmother. No, she would have another child, as she had wanted so badly. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. It wouldn't do to start crying while driving, since Lori was too intent on Leni and Aunt Ruth didn't have much practice driving anymore, even though she still had her license.

A quick, yet nerve-wracking, drive later, Leni was being rushed into the nearby hospital. She was trying very hard not to scream at the pain as the nurses pushed her quickly into the maternity ward. Soon, her daughter would be here. The pain would all be worth it, to hold her little girl in her arms. Another labor pain tore through her. She cried out and gritted her teeth. The nurses quickly transferred her to a bed and gave her a shot to help with the pain.

Leni relaxed a bit as the agonizing pain slowly gave way to a slight ache and near-numbness. Lori and Rita rushed in, both wearing scrubs. Lori grabbed Leni's hand and stroked her sweaty hair. To Lori, Leni had never looked more beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Leni. You're literally going to be Lily's favorite sister," Lori hugged Leni softly.

"It...still...hurts! Aghhh!" Leni shrieked as another contraction gripped her, she felt pressure and pain down below, agony and what she thought was ripping, between her legs, "Oh my goodness, I can feel it. She's coming."

A doctor rushed over to her and held up the gown they'd put her in. He said some medical jargon about dilation and contractions and proclaimed that the baby was indeed coming.

"Miss Leni, I can see her head. You're going to have to push, when I say so, okay?" The doctor said.

Leni nodded swiftly. The doctor told her to push and she pushed as hard as she could. Over. She wanted this over. She wanted her daughter in her arms. After being ordered to push one last time, a lightness spread throughout her body, the pain gone. A baby's cry echoed throughout the room. A healthy, loud cry.

The doctor held her up and Rita quickly cut the cord. Another sharp pain shot through Leni as the thick, bloody afterbirth came out. Her exhaustion was overcome by joy at seeing her daughter, being cleaned and wrapped in a towel. The doctor held her out for Leni, who took the newborn little girl in her arms. Tears streamed down her face. She was so happy, but so...exhausted as well. The blood loss, the pain...this is what it was all for. It was all worth it, to hold this beautiful little girl in her arms.

"Oh, Lily. I love you. I love you so much," Leni held the small girl to her chest. Lily opened her eyes slightly, blinking at the suddenly bright world. Leni gasped. Lily had the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen! One thing Leni did remember about the boy who had given her Lily was his green eyes. She had her father's eyes. Most babies were born with blue eyes, but not Lily. Leni knew she was special, wonderful, perfect.

Lori was sobbing uncontrollably next to the bed, on her knees. Rita was crying as well, but she whispered something to Lori and steered her out of the room, where she sat down with Aunt Ruth and Lucy. Her father was waiting eagerly as Rita beckoned him into the room, to see his new granddaughter...no, his daughter. Lori, as much as she wanted Leni to be able to keep her beloved Lily, knew that she was going to be raised as her sister, not her niece.

Lucy put a hand on Lori's thigh when she sat down. Lori glanced at the gloomy girl. There was a large smile on her face. Probably the biggest smile Lori had ever seen from Lucy.

"Lucy, she's here. She's healthy. Lily is born. Our sweet little niece...sister," Lori picked up a tissue and blew her nose, wiping away the tears as well.

"I wish I could have seen her birth. I may seem obsessed with death..but life is a part of death, and being present at the beginning of a new life...was it as amazing as I imagine it was?" Lucy asked.

Lori chuckled a little, "It was...a little gross, and bloody, to be honest, but yes, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. A few pushes, and our niece was here, crying and looking at the bright new world around her!"

"I like bloody," said Lucy, "but I hope Leni wasn't hurt."

"She wasn't. It was a perfect birth, at least, I think so. Mom and Dad are with them now. They're probably being told all the stuff," Lori sighed.

The eldest Loud sibling leaned back in the cushioned chair, sighing in relief and happiness. About thirty minutes later, her parents came into the waiting room, grinning from ear to ear. Lynn looked as if he were about to start blubbering again, but he was smiling anyway.

"Lily is perfectly healthy! And so is your sister! Everything is perfect! My little girl!" Lynn couldn't help it and started sobbing.

Rita patted his elbow and made shushing sounds, "Lucy, Aunt Ruth...you can go in and see them now, if you want to."

Aunt Ruth smiled, "Of course. She's a new member of our little family," Aunt Ruth laughed at the word little to refer to the Loud family.

Lucy stood and took a deep breath, taking Aunt Ruth's hand in hers, "Let's see her. My little niece. Sister. I'm sure she's perfect."

Aunt Ruth and Lucy entered the room, where Leni was nursing the newborn Lily. The baby looked pink and slightly wrinkled, but she had just been born, of course. She was perfect, just like Lori and mom and dad had said. Lucy walked up to Leni.

"She's beautiful, Leni. Look at that beautiful hair. It's like gold and silver, just like yours. A newborn, and I think she has more hair than Lincoln. Ha. Ha.," Lucy tried to laugh and stared intently at the newborn. The baby's eyes opened as she stopped nursing.

Lucy put a hand to her mouth in shock. She had never seen such brilliant green eyes! They must have been from the unknown father. Lucy chewed her lip silently and stroked the baby's soft, downy hair. Neither mom nor dad had green eyes...how was this to be explained? Lisa would say a genetic offshoot of some recessive gene or something like that...but there was always the possibility that the young genius might guess the truth.

Being only three, Lisa was brilliant, but she didn't understand why some things needed to be kept silent. Or that experimenting on her own family was wrong. Lucy remembered when Lisa had asked her parents why Lucy had black hair when neither her mother or father did. Rita said something about her grandmother having black hair, and that was the end of it.

Being a genius or not, she was still only three and had a rather short attention span when she wasn't interested in something, and Lucy's black hair obviously wasn't that interesting. Lucy ran a hand through her silky, onyx hair, pulling it away from her eyes for a moment. She locked eyes with Lily. The tiny baby flailed and waved her hands, as if trying to touch Lucy's coppery brown eyes.

Leni nuzzled her baby, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Lucy, get mom. I think it's time for her to...like...get to know her new baby," Leni was speaking to the wall, it seemed, no longer looking at anyone.

"She's a beauty, she is. Just like all the girls in my family!" Aunt Ruth gave a small chuckle. She knew she was no great beauty now, but she had been, at one point, "Come on, Lucy, dear, let's get my little Rita. And that oaf she calls husband."

Aunt Ruth steered Lucy out of the room. "Sigh..." said Lucy as she returned to the waiting room. Rita immediately stood up.

"Wasn't she just beautiful. Amazing. A precious little miracle!" Rita sobbed, "I can't...I almost feel wrong taking something so great from Leni...but she wants me to. She said she wants Lily to be mine, even now, after bonding with her...It's so hard. To cause my daughter pain for something I want so badly."

Lynn Sr. put a hand on her shoulder, not blubbering for once, "Rita, it's what she wants. It's what's best...for her...and for Lily. When she's grown, maybe we'll tell her the truth. About her real mother, if Leni agrees." Rita turned and pressed herself against her husbands green sweater, tears soaking the fabric.

"Alright. My babies...I guess now...is as good a time as any," Rita steeled herself and she and Lynn entered the maternity ward where Leni and Lily awaited.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:** This chapter is mostly descriptions and actions rather than dialogue. I was going to end the story here, but figured it needs at least one more chapter to end properly. I have a sequel where Lily learns of her true parentage nearly finished, and most of the rest of this storyline finishes in the sequel. Most of my future Loud House stories will take place in this AU, where Lily is Leni's daughter, even if it isn't really pertinent to the plot. Working on the prequel at the moment._

 **Chapter 5**

On the ride home the next day, Leni was still tired and hadn't lost all of her baby belly yet, so she wore a loose poncho she had designed herself. One that would hide the weight, and she felt she could explain the tiredness by claiming she had stayed up with mom all night, watching the baby. She glanced down. Lily was swaddled comfortably in a blanket and sleeping peacefully in a baby seat, the belt making sure she was secure.

Leni was leaning against Lori and watching Lily at the same time. Lori was stroking her little sister's soft hair and murmuring words of comfort, but whatever she was saying, it didn't penetrate Leni's knowledge that as soon as they were home, Lily wouldn't be hers anymore. Not really. She would be Leni's little sister, not her precious daughter, the life she'd carried inside her for nearly nine months.

Leaning into Lori's arms, Leni drifted off to sleep. Lori squeezed her little sister softly. She had no idea what Leni must be going through, but it had to be nerve-wracking and tiring. Little Lily was in a baby seat next to Leni, and Lucy was on the other side, tightly grasping the seat, not daring to let her little niece so much as bump, since Lily's seat seemed to be on the springy seat.

Lynn was driving, since Rita supposedly just had a baby, and Lisa, at the least, would know that just giving birth (even though it was a day or so ago) makes the mother quite tired. Rita kept glancing to the mirror at Leni, and Lily. Making sure her daughters were okay. She loved Lily so much already, she couldn't imagine anything happening to her, and Leni was precious as well. Her second girl. Leni seemed to be curled up in the seat, laying against her elder sister, snoring peacefully. Rita smiled. At least everything seemed to be going okay.

After dropping Aunt Ruth off at her house, and picking up the little black kitten she'd given them, they headed home. Lori held Cliff, since she wasn't sure it was safe for Lily to be so close to an animal, since she was barely two days old. Cliff found a spot on her lap and curled up in a tiny, fuzzy black ball. One hand on Leni and one on Cliff, Lori felt very much the big sister at the moment. She didn't want either of her precious family members to wake up until they had to. Leaning her head against Leni's, Lori closed her eyes, stroking Cliff's soft black fur and Leni's silky silvery-blonde hair.

After what seemed like a rather long ride, they finally arrived back at the Loud house. Lori and Leni's first time seeing it in months. It truly felt like they were home at last, that things were normal again...at least to Lori. Leni probably felt different...still, Lori noticed she plastered a dim smile on her face as they exited the car. Lucy stepped out, grabbed Lily's seat and offered it to Leni. Leni shook her head and gestured toward her mother. Rita took Lily out of the seat and wrapped her tighter in the swaddling, holding her close to her chest. Lori noticed a small flash of pain cross Leni's face, but she kept her smile.

The entire Loud house was waiting on the porch to greet their new 'sister', as well as the McBride family, who had agreed to make sure the house wasn't burned to the ground. Both men, and their son Clyde, looked beyond tired. Not everyone could handle so many children, of course, but the men had tried their best, and from the looks of the house, succeeded. Probably because the kids were so eager for their new sister that all their energy was put into welcoming her home.

Luna was singing a soft song of welcome and strumming her guitar, Luan was giggling uncontrollably and bouncing off the walls, so to speak, Lynn was bouncing a hacky sack ball in place, barely missing a beat until she noticed the van, and her ball immediately fell to the ground. Lincoln and Clyde were whispering to each other, grinning, and pointing at Rita. Or rather, pointing at Lily. Clyde took one look at Lori, stuttered something, and passed out in a gush of blood.

Lori sighed. When would that boy get it? He just wasn't her type. At least not now. Maybe in the future, but...if he really wanted to impress her, he could just be himself. At least, that's what Lori thought. Trying to be something he wasn't just wasn't flattering at all.

Lola and Lana were both in different states of their favorite past times. A large mud puddle from the rain had collected a few feet from the porch, and it seemed Lana had rolled in it several times. She was also holding Hops and Izzy in her hands, looking back and forth between them, as if unable to decide which one to show Lily first.

Lola was dressed in her pinkest, sparkliest, fanciest pageant gown she owned, along with a glittering, jewel encrusted tiara on her head. She was waving at them elegantly, as if in a parade, but not even Lola could keep the giddy smile off her face when she saw Lily. She and Lana both started jumping up and down, holding hands and screaming something.

Lisa was her usual stoic self, pushing her glasses up and examining the new baby from afar, muttering something the others couldn't hear. Her lips were trembling, and as soon as Rita reached the sidewalk with Lily, Lisa broke and started sobbing like Lynn Sr. did when he lost a dance contest or the sports channel during a storm: uncontrollably.

"Finally! A little thister for me! So many thingth I have to teach her. Hopefully she will be a geniuth like me and I will finally have an intelligent lab partner." Lisa, hands shaking, stood on her tiptoes to try and get a better look at her baby sister.

"Guys, we're all really tired, especially little Lily! That's the name we chose, Lily! Lucy was the one who gave us the idea. Some of Aunt Ruth's special flowers were called Surprise Lily, and that's what my sweet little Lily is, a surprise!" Rita stroked the baby's head softly, holding back her tears.

For three years she had lived with knowing she would never have another child, and now, she did, even if the child hadn't come from her body. She was her grandmother, and that was enough. She was a Loud. Leni still had the fake smile plastered on her face, Lori was holding Leni's hand in what seemed to be a death grip, and Lucy was smiling softly, to everyone's shock. The gloomy girl took Leni's other hand and helped her up the steps.

"Guys, Leni is literally really, really tired, okay? She stayed up with mom until Lily was born, so please let her have her rest! If you need something, literally just ask me, okay? I promise I won't pound you or yell at you. Unless you bother Leni. Then you'll literally have to answer to my fist!" Lori growled, narrowing her eyes at her siblings.

Rita laughed, "Yes, Leni was an amazing help. I honestly don't think Lily would be here now if it weren't for her! She took such good care of me, and her. Howard, Harold, and Clyde? You guys are welcome to head home now. You don't need to stay anymore."

Howard sighed heavily, "Thank you, Rita. Can we look at the baby first?" He leaned over and whispered to Rita, "We're in the process of adopting a little sister for Clyde, but it takes forever! It took us over a year to finally adopt Clyde! Don't tell him about his future sister! I don't have much experience with girls...obviously, right?...so if you need any help with little Lily, Harold and I will be glad to baby sit. For a short time, of course. I think a week was a little too long. We're bushed."

"It was only two days, Howard, dear, but with my kids, I can see why you would think otherwise!" Rita said, smiling, "We'll keep you in mind if we need a babysitter...and congratulations on the future adoption. Little girls are the best!" Rita had whispered the last part so Clyde wouldn't hear.

"Clyde, Hare-bear, come look at this little sweetie! She's just the cutest little thing," Howard made sing-songy noises and shook Lily's tiny hand.

"She's sweet! You got yet another cool sister, Lincoln! Man, you are the luckiest guy on Earth," Clyde said, a slight hint longing in his voice, as he finally came around from his fainting spell since Lori was gone.

He yearned for a family like Lincoln's, with lots of sisters, despite loving his super amazing dads and the fact that they were very wealthy and he could have pretty much anything he wanted. Except Lori, it seemed. And lots of sisters. He knew his dads had trouble with babysitting the Loud children when they did it, the very few times they did it, but Clyde would have been happy with just one sister!

"Oh, Howie! She's so beautiful. Look at those bright green eyes!" Harold said, grinning and tickling Lily a little. She waved a small arm in the air, blinking at Harold, "Come on, Howie, I'm sure they don't want us interfering with their new family just yet!"

Harold put an arm around Howard's shoulder and pulled him to the car. Tears were brimming in Howard's eyes as he and Clyde entered the car and started their journey to the other side of town, home. Despite Doctor Lopez trying to get Howard to control his sensitive nature, he still cried easily, as did Clyde.

Harold loved his son and his husband, regardless of how sensitive they were. In fact, Howard's sensitivity was what made him fall in love with his husband in the first place, and now, look at them. Wealthy, healthy, happy, and a wonderful son who was just as amazing as any child could be.

"Dad, Lincoln is sooo lucky. Can we get a little sister for me? Being a big brother would be the most important job ever! Well, besides being Lori's soulmate," Clyde let out a big sigh, "I'm going to have to see Doctor Lopez this week, dad...I just keeping thinking about Lori...and now Lily...about how much I want to be with Lori and how much I want a sister."

Howard and Harold exchanged smiles and knowing looks. It might take a year or two, but Clyde would get his sister. Maybe even get Lori, some day, unless it was just as Doctor Lopez said, nothing more than a childhood crush that would disappear with age. Harold pulled out of the driveway and headed home, affirming that Clyde could, indeed, book an appointment with their therapist. She was on-call for the McBrides permanently, after all. They made sure she got her money's worth.

Leni watched the excitement, half happy and half sad. She sighed tiredly, it was hard to keep her eyes open. She guessed it was good that Rita would be the one getting up at three am to care for a crying Lily...still, part of her wanted to be the one that Lily would call 'mom' when she said her first words. The thought of the beautiful piece of life she had created calling someone else 'mom' would hurt. Maybe...when Lily was an adult...she could know the truth. She could know Leni as her mother.

Lori grabbed the tired new mother by the arm and pulled her into a hug, "Leni, sis, you need to literally sleep. I know you're literally worried or sad, but Lily will be perfect. Our family will take care of her, so will I. You just need to get some literal sleep! If you pass out, I will turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori's flower-wilting glare caused Leni to cringe slightly and nod.

"Mom! I'm taking Leni upstairs. She's like literally super ultra tired!" Lori called out the door, and put an arm around her sister and led her upstairs.

With a massive sigh that almost rivaled Lucy's sighs, Leni fell back on the bed and was nearly asleep instantly, her soft snores calming Lori a bit. Her sister was okay. She was finally getting the sleep she needed while the rest of the family gushed over Lily. Lori pulled the blankets out from under Leni and covered her up, taking her soft tennis-shoes off first.

Lori climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to Leni. Leni turned over on her side and put an arm around Lori, her soft breath sweet and gentle against Lori's neck. Lori hugged her sister and put her head down on the pillow as well, tiredness overcoming her as well. Lori and Leni fell asleep in each other's arms, the sisters showing their ultimate love for each other, despite the arguing at times.

Rita smiled when she looked in at her eldest daughters, asleep and cuddling each other, as they had when they'd been little girls needing comfort in the dark, and down at Lily in her arms. Sleeping peacefully. Her family. Her daughters. A tear slid down Rita's cheek. All this pain, all this...everything.

It was worth it, to have her daughters safe, home, and happy. Someday, Rita would make sure Lily knew the truth. She wouldn't dare keep the little girl from knowing her real mother, the sweet, innocent, beautiful Leni, Rita's beloved second-born. So sweet, but so naive. Rita sometimes wondered if Leni had lied. If she really HAD been taken advantage of, but had been ashamed to tell her parents. It was something Leni would do. Too many people took advantage of Leni and her kindness. Her willingness to do whatever it took to make someone happy.

Even Rita. She felt a pang in her chest as she felt little Lily squirm a bit in her arms. She took something worse from Leni. Something she could never get back, not really. A beautiful daughter to raise, to hear her say 'mom', to take her to school on Parent's Day...Rita felt, looking at Lily right now, that her own desire for a child had taken something special away from Leni. She was sure Leni would have been a great mother, with some pointers from Rita. She had experience with her little sisters, after all. It wasn't the same as being a mother, but it was a start.

Lynn Sr. walked up behind Rita and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" Lynn whispered, "You've been crying."

"Just...all this. I feel so terrible for taking Lily, but...I wanted her so badly as well. It's so hard, darling. I don't know if I did the right thing. Taking something so precious from my daughter...I can't even imagine what she's going through," Rita closed Leni and Lori's door and wrapped an arm around Lynn, pulling him into her embrace with Lily, "Maybe…maybe we can ask Clyde's parents if Doctor Lopez could talk to Leni. She...well, I'm sure she would appreciate talking to someone, and a doctor can't say anything. It's confidential."

The baby opened her green eyes, blinking peacefully at her new parents. Lynn tickled her softly, cooing a bit at her.

"She is so beautiful. She looks just like Leni, except for the eyes. Her father must have been very attractive. Everything about Lily is just perfect," Lynn sighed as he admired the tiny girl in Rita's arms.

"I would have thought Lily was perfect if she had four eyes and a tail, honey," said Rita, forcing a laugh, "All children are perfect in the eyes of their parents. Or their grandparents," Rita said softly, so the children inevitably eavesdropping wouldn't hear her.

Lynn put his head on Rita's shoulder and gazed down at Lily, opening the door a crack and looking at Leni and Lori, sleeping together on the same bed for the first time since childhood.

"We have a wonderful family, darling. It can't get much better than this," Lynn leaned over and kissed Rita, pulling she and Lily into another warm embrace.

Together, Lynn and Rita watched their three daughters sleep. Lori, Leni, and their surprise Lily.


End file.
